De quoi tu parles ?
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: C'était lui qui faisait du mal à Theo, il aurait pu être content de le faire être dans cet état si cela s'était passé il y a des mois voir presque un an mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Theo s'était repenti. Aujourd'hui, Stiles ne le détestait plus autant, il s'inquiétait pour lui et c'en était la preuve première de son changement d'attitude envers Theo.


**Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, petit OS sur le couple Steo. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer à Jeff Davis. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**De quoi tu parles ? **

Il savait qu'il essayait de faire de son mieux et d'être meilleur tous les jours. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, dans ces gestes et du fait qu'il restait surtout silencieux et reclus sans toutefois faire oublier sa présence. Il voyait qu'il n'était pas très bien, qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait peut-être pas de superpouvoirs comme ses amis mais Stiles était certain que Theo était peiné d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais le pire est qu'il semblait y être pour quelque chose.

Stiles se trouvait dans sa Jeep, le menton sur les bras posés sur le volant alors que la nuit débutait. Il était pensif, se demandant s'il n'allait pas faire une grosse bêtise. Stiles se trouvait dans la ruelle menant au cabinet de Deaton où logeait Theo depuis son retour en ville. Il voulait parler avec la chimère, être certain des doutes qu'il portait envers le jeune homme châtain. Il voulait arrêter de douter, Stiles soupira une bonne fois pour toute et sorti du véhicule, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure et le souffle court.

Stiles savait que Theo n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ce qu'il ressentait quand cela ne se trouvait pas dans les catégories telles que la haine, la colère, la fatigue ou la méchanceté. Stiles devait bien se douter qu'avec sa vie, Theo n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre les bonnes choses, les sentiments et l'espoir en avant dans ses priorités. Stiles se disait que pour la chimère brune se montre si mal, c'était parce qu'une personne lui faisait du mal sans le savoir. Des jours à enquêter, il en avait déduit que la personne faisant souffrir Theo n'était que Stiles, lui-même.

C'était lui qui faisait du mal à Theo, il aurait pu être content de le faire être dans cet état si cela s'était passé il y des mois voire un presque un an mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Theo s'était repenti. Aujourd'hui, Stiles ne le détestait plus autant, il s'inquiétait pour lui et c'en était la preuve première de son changement d'attitude envers Theo.

Stiles se trouvait désormais à l'arrière du cabinet juste devant la porte, à l'endroit même où sa Jeep avait été retournée par Parrish quand Stiles s'était retrouvé en compagnie de Theo par le passé. Il était sûr que Theo pouvait le sentir et l'entendre, le châtain devait se demander pourquoi il était là. Stiles lui n'allait pas se mentir, il espérait que Theo ferait de même. Il n'eut pas le temps de toquer, la porte s'ouvrit et il fit face à la chimère. Cette dernière était définitivement curieuse de sa présence mais aussi fatiguée.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de souffrir par ma faute, fit le fils du Shérif en le fixant droit dans les yeux, décidé.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Stiles avait l'impression de voir le vrai Theo tellement il était pris de court par ses mots, il était vraiment étonné. Aucun masque d'arrogance ou de rictus sur son visage.

\- Je te fais du mal, je le sais. Et je veux que ça s'arrête parce que ça me fait mal aussi, continua le meilleur ami de Scott avec sincérité.

Theo se demandait si Stiles lui mentait. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, le brun brisa toutes les barrières possibles avant de venir déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes sans demander la permission. La chimère ouvrit grand les yeux, Stiles l'embrassait sans dégoût aucun, sans haine bien qu'il ressentait une certaine crainte de la part du jeune homme. Theo ferma les yeux, son corps raidi par la surprise se remit à bouger et ses mains se dirigèrent pour se poser vers la nuque de Stiles. Ce mouvement fit sourire le jeune hyperactif qui d'un coup de pied bien calculé ferma la porte derrière eux alors que Theo répondait avec fougue au baiser de Stiles.

**C'est la fin pour ce Steo. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit ship ? Vos commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue, je les adore. **

**A bientôt ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
